


Unbreakable and Trying

by YaoiFanGirl1990



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirl1990/pseuds/YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiota Nagisa has become a target of someone and leaves him to the choice of running. With everyone of Class 3-E confused they are given a mission, one that changes everything. Everything they once knew was all a lie to train them, and now their training will be put into use. (KarmaXNagisa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shiota Nagisa has become a target of someone and leaves him to the choice of running. With everyone of Class 3-E confused they are given a mission, one that changes everything. Everything they once knew was all a lie to train them, and now their training will be put into use. (KarmaXNagisa)

 

This Fanfic is based off of the events set after the Anime. I have not read the manga so I do not know the events of the manga yet. There will be some major OC'ness in everyones personalities since I just watched this entire anime in one sitting. I hope you Enjoy. I wasn't planning to put any pairings into this but I changed my mind.

 

This Fanfic is mostly based off the songs Try by Colbie Caillat and Unbreakable by Fireflight (Both regular and acoustic)

 

 

It had been another long day, another day of trying to assassinate Koro-Sensei. Another day of writing down the lists of his weaknesses. At school I try to keep my head up and put on the smile for all my friends in class 3-E, and also for all the sensei's. I didn't want anyone to suspect that anything was wrong. The first thing they would think was that I was having problems from my fight with Takaoka when we were on that island. But that wasn't the issue at all. It's been a few months now since that incident and if anything it had made me stronger. My issue was that lately I have felt like I am being watched, and what is strange is that the feeling comes and goes. When I am at school I can relax, but the moment I leave and I am alone, the feeling returns and when I get home it only gets worst. Today was no different as I walked out of the school with Karma and Maehara by my side. The two were discussing the next assassination plan. I would have contributed but I was so lost in thoughts, afraid of the moment when the three of us would have to split up.

 

“Hey, Nagisa. Everything alright in that little head of yours?” I hear Maehara ask and I notice that both him and Karma are starring at me. Putting my smile back on I just nod my head.

 

“Don't worry everything is just fine. Well I will see you two tomorrow!” I say hurriedly and run off down the path. Ignoring both of their calls to me. I couldn't let anyone catch on, I had to keep everyone believing that I was okay and that nothing was wrong!

 

The moment though when I was alone on the streets heading home, the feeling hit me hard. I pushed it to the back of my head and just kept running, my destination: Home. The sky was turning orange by the time I reached my street and I couldn't shake the coiling feeling in my stomach along with my beating heart. Something didn't feel right. And it had me just standing in front of my house starring up at it. Everything in me screamed to run, but I didn't listen and just walked through the gate which was already opened and up to the door. Again I just stood there starring at the door handle fear just coursing through me because the door was slightly opened. Gathering up my courage I pushed the door open and walked through the dark hallway.

 

“Okaa-san? Otou-san?” I called into the house but all I got was an eerie silence that answered me back. I stopped right before the opening to the living room. Even though it was useless against harming humans I still pulled the green rubber knife out slipping it into a pocket I created for it in my dark blue vest. Gathering up my courage I finally walked through the opening to the living room with my eyes closed opening only once I had walked a few steps in. The site that was before me was like no other I have ever seen before. There was nothing in this world that could have ever prepared me for this. There was blood everywhere, and my parents body....parts were...everywhere. I felt myself slump to the floor my eyes wide and my mouth hung open. I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't think anything. Finally one coherent thought reached me.

 

_RUN!_

 

Standing to my feet I abandoned my school bag in the living room and ran upstairs to my room where I locked the door behind me. I didn't know who to call, let alone where I could go. Pacing back and fourth in my room I only became still when I noticed a black envelope on my bed. I only could stare at it for a while before walking over to it and ripping it open unfolding the piece of paper inside. I had to of read the contents ten times before it finally clicked. Who ever had killed my parents had been watching us and planning it for a long time and I was next. According to the letter I was a threat and that I needed to be eradicated. Running to my closet I pulled a black backpack from it and threw it to the bed before I began going about the room and packing it with my clothes in a panic. I needed to hurry because they could strike at any moment.

 

Not stopping was all I kept telling myself as I flew down the stairs and to the open door where I abruptly stopped walking, just standing there. Where would I go? How would I survive when I was still a middle schooler? Looking back into the house I could feel my breathing quicken. Walking back into the house I only stared ahead of me as I made a beeline into the kitchen and found my dads briefcase he took to work. I took whatever cash I could find in there and both credit cards he had. I know I should feel bad for doing this but they were dead and I needed to run and get as far away as possible! After I had what I needed I ran out of the house and ran down the street not looking back. I was on my own, there was no one I could look to. If I tried going to anyone it would just bring unnecessary death upon them. I didn't want anyone else to die.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Karma's POV-

 

It was raining today, like it had been for the last few days and still Nagisa hasn't shown up for school. Since then no one has felt like trying to attack Koro-Sensei. And yesterday Koro-Sensei had Karasuma-Sensei head to the main campus and talk with that deranged principal of ours to see if they could find anything out. This wasn't like Nagisa, he didn't miss school especially now with the assassinations and all. I knew I should have followed him home that day, he had been acting weird lately. When he had run from Maehara and I that day I had this growing bad feeling and slowly my fears are unraveling. Especially when Karasuma called Koro-Sensei into the hallway, and they began talking. Everyone began whispering amoungst each other wandering what was going on. I kept to myself watching the shadows of our two Sensei's out in the hall. Soon everyone quieted when all three of our Sensei's walked in and stood at the front of the class. They were all serious looking between each other.

 

“Whatever it is spit it out already!” Terasaka snapped and the three of them only became more tense.

 

“For the past month the Ministry of Defense have been tailing after an assailant or group of multiple assailants. We were informed when it first began but at the moment those were all the details we knew. Jelavic and I came to the conclusion that a new assassin had picked up the bounty to come after Koro-Sensei, but....” He paused and looked over to Bitch-Sensei and she looked to him with an unsure face.

 

“WHAT IS IT?!” I finaly lost my nerves and yelled out at them, this whole seriousness was driving me insane and I just wanted to hurt someone! Karasuma-Sensei let out a heavy sigh and dropped his arms to his side.

 

“I received a phone call moments ago before leaving for the main campus that Koro-Sensei was never their target, and for us to assume that was our mistake. They have been tailing a family and a student of this school for the past month. The family was found cut into pieces and their house bathed in blood. The student missing.” He explained, I could only grit my teeth he was jumping around details and it was pissing me off. Then Okuda stood up.

 

“Who is the student?” She asked before sitting again and everyone began voicing agreements wanting to know.

 

“I had a feeling that something like this was going to occur. The students danger has always been kept a secret because the Ministry always believed they had him well hidden. Other than having you all try to assassinate your teacher. The unspoken mission you weren't given was to protect the student, we couldn't tell you because we couldn't tell the student.” Karasuma explained then held his hand up before any of us could speak.

 

“That student was in this class. The student who needed protection was none other than Shiota Nagisa, and now....he is missing.” Koro-Sensei finally stepped in very seriously and we all just fell silent. No one dared to speak. Finally I couldn't contain it anymore, I slammed my hands on my desk and stood up and glared at the three in front of all of us.

 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD US YOU BASTARDS!” I yelled at them unable to control the boiling anger, I picked up my chair and threw it at them. I wasn't shocked to see Koro-Sensei block it.

 

“Karma calm down. Up until this point we had no idea he had been targeted. He was a baby when he was placed into protection.” Karasuma tried to explain to me but I wasn't going to hear it.

 

“Let me guess this happened three days ago right?” I asked standing there with my arms crossed.

 

“Yes, Nagisa has been spotted on multiple security cameras around the area. There are operatives surveying all train stations and the airport. We will know if he tries to leave the city.” Karasuma explained further, I only scoffed before walking out of the classroom.

 

“Karma come back here!” Koro-Sensei yelled, but I only ignored him and continued out of the school. Soon Terasaka and Maehara joined my side.

 

“So what's the plan?” Maehara asked and I smirked.

 

“Karasuma said they were surveying train stations and the airport, which means they aren't keeping watch over any of the bus stations, at least probably not the well known ones. He's probably heading to the one on the outside of the city. That is our best bet.” I explained, I wasn't surprised to see Koro-Sensei fly over head above us and I knew he had the same idea. Most definitely he was going to get there before us. I hoped so, we had no clue if Nagisa had already gotten on that bus.

 

'What are you thinking Nagisa?! We can protect you if you let us!' I thought to myself Terasaka, Maehara and myself running down the street.

 

 

Nagisa POV-

 

This really sucked no matter where I went in Tokyo there were policemen everywhere so I couldn't get away. This lonely bus stop was my only option to get to another city with an airport. I had been sleeping in parks for the past few days and I keep out of secluded areas, I always keep myself where there are a bunch of people. This was the first place I've been in that had nobody around and it made me nervous. Even though it was still in the morning the area I was in was pretty dark because of the trees not to mention the dark clouds and rain. I felt so alone, ever since making the choice some part of me wished that someone from class would come get me. Maybe even Koro-Sensei, but I have already made this decision and I have to keep to it.

 

It was moments later that I realized that I wasn't alone anymore. I couldn't see any people around but it was the same feeling I have been getting since from the beginning. Someone was watching, but this time it was more sinister and it felt like my life was about to be in danger. That was when I made another decision, I needed to get to the school, I needed to get class 3-E. Jumping to my feet I grabbed my backpack and headed into the terminal so I could get outside and head down the street back into the center of the city. But I didn't get very far before a person walked out and blocked the only entrance and exit of the bus terminal other than the one I just came from.

 

“You didn't do too well Nagisa, but I do give you props for lasting this long... Though I have to burst your bubble it was only because I let you last this long. Now you're coming with me, my boss wants to see you.” The man laughed, I couldn't see his face since it was shadowed from the hood of his hoodie. Not thinking twice I turned back from where I came from and into the woods across from where I was last sitting, I didn't care that the rain soaked my clothes and back pack within a second. This was bad, this was real bad. Yes I was able to beat Takaoka but I knew that was just from pure luck. Real assassins were after me and I knew I didn't stand a chance.

 

'Karma!' I called in my head not daring to look back and not daring to stop. I should have expected it when the man jumped down in front of me causing me to skid to a stop and fall back onto my bottom.

 

“That was a bad move kid. At the same time though it was smart. You know that you're no match for me.” He laughed taking a step toward forcing me to crawl backwards away from him.

 

“He may not be a match against you, but I am!” I knew that voice and I didn't expect myself to be so relieved as I was now. Koro-Sensi landed in between me and the man his once yellow skin now red and veins popping out.

 

“And who are you his mommy?! Monster.” The man laughed out pulling a knife out. I recognized the knife and my eyes widened, it was the plastic knife I had left at home when I found my parents dead. He must've taken it.

 

“I do know that this thing is the only thing that will kill you.” He said tossing and catching the knife in a taunting manner.

 

“I am here to protect my student come at me if you dare, I will not hesitate to kill you. You are not a part of deal.” Koro-Sensei hissed one of his tentacles wrapping around me and lifted me up into a tree sitting me on a branch. I hugged onto the tree and just began to watch, my eyes wide with fear.

 

“Why would you protect such a child?! You don't even know who....no....You don't know _what_ he is! He is a monster just like you and I have been ordered to take him in!” The man laughed now tossing the knife back and forth between each hand. This was a serious assassin which means he might have an upperhand against Koro-Sensei. Then again so was Jelavic-Sensei and she still had no luck with defeating him.

 

As I predicted the moment the fight started it was over with the man on the ground knocked out and foaming at the mouth and his eyes rolled back. Koro-Sensei was standing over him his skin still a dark red. Taking a deep breath I made my way down the tree before walking over till I stood behind him. I felt so bad for running away like I did, but I didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt or even killed. Looking up I watched as sensei's skin slowly went back to yellow before he turned to face me for once he wasn't holding that smile of his.

 

“Why didn't you come to us for help? Even though not everyone is completely trained assassins, there is Karasuma, Jelavic and I. We would be suffice enough to protect you from whoever is out to harm you.” Koro-Sensei explained setting his tentacle hand onto my shoulder and I felt the emotions I've been bottling up from these past few days surface. I couldn't stop the tears when they finally hit.

 

“I was so scared Koro-Sensei. I couldn't think when I found my parents like that. All I could think was that I needed to run. But after I read that note in my room all I couldn't think was I needed to get away. Far, far away!” I cried placing my hands over my ears the tears finally spilling over. I felt the tentacles wrap around me and pull me into him as I began to sob. Koro-Sensei didn't say anything to me and just held me close.

 

“We will find out who is behind this Nagisa. We will all protect you and you will never have to worry about being alone in this. Now what do you say about we go meet up with Karma, Terasaka and Maehara? They should be here right about now, then we can all head back to the school.” He said, I stepped back and looked up at him before nodding my head and allowing him to lead me back to the terminal where the three others were just running in. The moment Karma saw me he was over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

 

“You're a fucking idiot you know that?!” He hissed, I wrapped my arms around him, my hands grabbing onto the back of his shirt as I nuzzled my nose into his neck. I couldn't answer him cause I knew that he was right.

 

“I'm sorry. I was just so scared I just ran on impulsive thoughts. It wasn't until just earlier did I think that I needed to get back to school and to all of you. I didn't mean to worry anyone.” I whispered and I just felt him shack his head.

 

“Let's get back to school kay? Everyone is anxious for you to be found.” He sighed stepping back, looking to Terasaka, Maehara and Karma I put up the best smile that I could and nodded.

 

“Well if we're headed back to school why don't we meet Karasuma outside, he has just arrived.” Koro-Sensei spoke up and the five of us left the terminal where Karasuma was standing by a car waiting his arms crossed across his chest. It was still raining outside so all of us were getting even more soaked.

 

“Come on you kids hop in so we can get back to school.” He ordered nodding his head towards the car.

 

“I will meet you five back at the school! Have fun!” Koro-Sensei laughed before taking off into the skies.

 

“SHOTGUN!” Maehara yelled running to the car, Terasaka chasing after him yelling that he has the passenger seat. Wrapping his arms around my shoulders Karma led me to the car and into the back seat. In the end I sat in between Maehara and Karma. The car ride was quiet and I felt my eye lids drooping. Leaning my head over onto Karma's shoulder, I felt a weight lifted as I drifted off to a light sleep. Every once in a while I would feel Karma's fingers brush through my hair. This only made me snuggle more into him.

 

“Is he asleep?” I heard Maehara ask.

 

“Yes and no. He's sleeping but he's still aware of all of us and can hear us. It will probably take him a few days to a week until he'll be able to sleep normally again.” I heard Karma explain as I felt his knuckle brush over the skin of my right cheek.

 

“You know quite a bit about Nagisa don't you?” Terasaka then asked.

 

“You can say that. We were close friends in year 1 and year 2, but then I was sent to E Class and soon I was suspended. When I came back it was a shock to see Nagisa in the E Class. Honestly though I am glad that he is. I can watch over him more closely now.” I opened my eyes and looked up at Karma, he had his head leaned back and was staring up at the ceiling of the car.

 

“I don't need watched over Karma.” I yawned finally sitting up.

 

“Says the one who has some unknown people after him and was attacked earlier.” Maehara laughed before ruffling my hair. I looked to him with a narrowed look.

 

“You must keep in mind though guys Nagisa was the one to beat Takaoka. Other than Karma he's the only other one with a good chance of becoming a serious assassin.” Karasuma-Sensei spoke up finally.

 

“We know that, it's just a shock that Nagisa would be a target and not Koro-Sensei.” Terasaka said, and I found my eyes widening. I just thought someone just wanted me to get close to Koro-Sensei.

 

“Terasaka.” Karasuma hissed.

 

“Why am I a target?” I asked and everything fell silent again.

 

“I will explain everything to you at the school. Whoever you decide to tell after that is up to you.” Karasuma explained and I only found myself nodding my head. It wasn't long until I had my head on Karma's shoulder again and had my eyes closed. I just listened as everyone spoke with one another. It was still raining when we reached the school around lunch time and we still had to travel up to the forested path to get to the school we are forced to attend to because E-Class can't attend the main campus. Maehara, Terasaka and Karma were told just to head to the classroom while I was taken to the teachers office Jelavich-Sensei and Koro-Sensei already waiting there.

 

“Well you guys look a little worst for wear.” Jelavich laughed walking over with a few towels handing one to each of us. I nodded my thanks to her but I didn't do anything but hug it to me letting Karasuma lead me to a chair and sit me down in it. I couldn't look at anyone and just kept my focus on my lap. I had caused so much trouble in these past few days.

 

“What I am about to explain to you Nagisa is going to change everything. I just want you to keep an open mind alright?” Karasuma asked pulling up a chair and sat in front of me. I could only nod my head.

 

“Koro-Sensei isn't out to destroy the world, that was a facade to train new assassins. Your class was the chosen class because of a promise Koro-Sensei made with someone. And it just so happened that you ended up being in the class as well. Jelavich and myself at the time were the only ones who knew that there was a student in this class who was under protection. The Ministry of Defense never told us who it was until three days ago when you went missing. Nagisa you are that student under protection. We don't know the details of why except that you're top priority.” Karasuma explained to me. I took in everything he told me and tried to process what he just told me. Nothing made sense now.

 

“The man who attacked Nagisa said that he was monster just like me. What do you suppose that means Karasuma?” Koro-Sensei spoke up, I looked up and saw that he was sitting on a desk sipping tea. I couldn't help but sigh.

 

“Only the Ministry would know that. It's going to take a while to get them to reveal anything. Since Nagisa was placed with that family as a baby it is safe to assume that they believe the little knowledge Nagisa knows himself the safer he will be.” Karasuma answered.

 

“Well that's a load of bullshit and we all know this. If it was to keep him safe then why did someone still go after him?” Jelavich snapped crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

 

“The man who chased after me was trying to kidnap me so he could take me to his boss.” I finally spoke up.

 

“So there is more than one person in this. We can safely assume that more are going to be coming after you Nagisa. Now you have a choice. You can either go with someone in the Ministry and they will place you in a new safe house or you can stay here let all of us protect you.” Karasuma gave me an ultimatum and I didn't even have to think about my answer.

 

“I want to stay here. I don't want to be helpless. If I leave I know that they will probably change my name and appearance and I don't want that. I want to stay here and keep training with everyone else I want to be able to get to the point where I can protect myself.” I gave my answer and I watched as our three senseis visibly relax.

 

“That's good to hear. Well head into class, we will be in there shortly.” Karasuma said patting me on the head, I nodded my head before getting up and leaving the room. I wasn't surprised to see Karma standing outside the classroom door leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

 

“I figured you probably wouldn't want to go in by yourself.” He said holding his hand out to me. Nodding my head I reached out and grabbed onto his hand and let him lead me into the classroom. Everyone went silent when I walked in.

 

“NAGISA!” Kayano yelled running over and hugging onto me.

 

“We were all so worried about you!” She cried looking up at me with tears running down her eyes. Looking around the classroom, I noticed that everyone was visibly relaxed and relieved to see me. I knew that as long as all of us stayed together, there would be no enemy who would be able to take us down.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**_Unbreakable and Trying_ **

 

**_Summary: Shiota Nagisa has become a target of someone and leaves him to the choice of running. With everyone of Class 3-E confused they are given a mission, one that changes everything. Everything they once knew was all a lie to train them, and now their training will be put into use. (KarmaXNagisa)_ **

 

**_Sorry for the long wait everyone I have been real busy with work and the ideas I have for this kept getting jumbled up and I couldn't decide between any of them. But I finally have somewhat of an idea on what I am going to do. I enjoyed reading everyones reviews and I thank you for them._ **

 

**_For this Chapter listen to Echo [English] By Gumi at least the majority of this chapter will be from the listening of this song._ **

* * *

 

 

Chapter Two:

 

For the past week I have been living in a hotel room with Karasuma-Sensei because he didn't want any of us knowing where he lives. He also didn't want anyone living with Jelavich-Sensei because of how she is. And overall they couldn't have me living on my own either. Everyone believes that Koro-Sensei lives at the school so we couldn't ask him if I could live with him. So I was out of options and here I was in a 2-room hotel room. I wasn't really all too thrilled about it and I just wanted to be left alone since I didn't get much of alone time at school since there was always someone around me. I think everyone was taking this protection thing a little too far.

 

Right now it was the weekend and it was around 3am which meant Karasuma-Sensei was still alseep and would be asleep for another three hours. At the moment I was laying in the bed starring up at the ceiling contemplating whether what I was about to do was a good idea. Shaking my head I sat up and grabbed the back pack I had prepared last night and quietly snuck out of my room and headed for the door making sure to be as quiet as I possibly could. It wasn't real hard since I have snuck up on Karasuma a few times already since I've come to live with him. Lately he's been calling me the serpent child. No clue why but he has.

 

The hallway was completely deserted as I walked down to the stairwell. I wanted to avoid the elevator as much as I possibly could because in about an hour or so Jelavich-Sensei would be coming up and sneaking in. She's been doing that everyday now. Something about I needed a woman figure around for my emotional growth. I could only sigh to myself. We were on the 5th floor so it didn't take me long to get down to the first floor and I took the back entrance so I could avoid anyone seeing me. It was lightly raining outside but nothing to worry about with an umbrella just yet. I did have one but I didn't need it. I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head and headed down the street. I didn't want anyone recognizing me.

 

The sun hadn't come out and there wasn't really many people out yet. That was fine with me I was finally able to think without someone breathing down my neck. My destination was the place no one would really expect me to go. Thank fully the place had been cleaned up now, but still no one would expect me to go back to that place.

 

My home.

 

Karasuma had explained to me that The Ministry of Defense arranged so that it would still be my home. But, I wouldn't be able to officially own it until I was eighteen. That was alright with me, at least they said I was allowed to go there whenever I liked. Which was why I was headed there now. I needed this, I needed the closure. The walk to the train station didn't take me long, but the ride would be at least fifteen minutes. So here I was sitting in a secluded car and staring out the window watching the scenery go by. I knew I had a long time to spare before Karasuma or Jelavich would know I was gone. They wouldn't check up on me until at least ten. So that gave me seven hours before I should worry about them contacting me. So when my phone went off it threw me for a loop. Looking at it I could only groan.

 

_Come to the next car on you left. Let's talk Nagisa. ~Koro-Sensei_

 

This was not what I needed as I read his text message, but none the less I went to the next car and saw my sensei in a poor disguise sitting also alone and starring at me with that smile of his. Sighing once again that morning I walked over and sat next to him.

 

“You know Karasuma is going to be very disappointed when he finds out you have snuck out.” He said eating some sort of sweets. I couldn't tell what it was.

 

“I needed to be alone, something no one has given me the past week. Even when I warned everyone to back off. I can't take this anymore! I am not some weak little kid that always needs protecting!” I rushed out covering my face with my hand as I leaned back. I could feel the onslaught of tears coming up. I was just so frustrated.

 

“I can assume that, that could be very nerve racking. Especially with everything you have gone through Nagisa. Still though, you should at least leave Karasuma a note of where you're going and why. We all understand that you will need some space at times, you just have to talk to one us. Karasuma, Jelavich and myself will understand.” He explained to me plopping another sweet into his mouth.

 

“I also need closure. I haven't been able to go back to my home for a week now. And right now I'm not even sure that I'll be able to enter that house.” I explained uncovering my face and looking to the ceiling of the train car.

 

“Which is why you should have someone with you for this. If you have an attack of some sort, someone will be there to help you. You can't do everything on your own yet Nagisa. You're still going through the effects of trauma, especially after seeing what you saw so suddenly, and without knowing the reason why.” He said offering a canned drink to me, I didn't think twice as I took it. I didn't answer him as I sat there. All I could think about was figuring out who did this to me and my family, even if my parents weren't my real parents and even though they were just agents of the Ministry. They still cared for me.

 

“Sensei....” I began forcing the wall back up and allowing myself to feel no emotions.

 

“I will find out who did this to my parents. When I do find out I plan to hurt them very badly.” I finally spoke out. I hadn't told anyone these feelings of mine. I didn't want to kill the people who did this, because that wouldn't be enough. I wanted to hurt them, I wanted them to feel sorry for doing this.

 

“Nagisa, the feelings of revenge are a very delicate thing. You have to be careful. Sinking to their level will just make you the same as them. Rise above that and seek for justice. Find out who they are and bring them in. If the Ministry of Defense don't give them a harsh enough punishment, then I will personally help you get that revenge.” He spoke and I could feel his eyes on me. I knew he was right, but at that moment I didn't want to change my decision.

 

The rest of the ride to the station I needed to get off at was quiet, even the walk to my home was quiet. It was still dark out and it was barely 4am which meant, if I timed myself right I could be back to the hotel by the time Karasuma woke up. That would be the plan. Starring up at my house it gave off this eerie feeling that I couldn't shake but it was something that I needed to do. Letting out the breath I was holding I walked through the front gate and up to the house I didn't hear Koro-Sensei follow me which was a good sign that he was letting me do this on my own.

 

I stood in front of the door looking down at the handle sighing in relief to see that the door this time was shut. I tried the door handle and was once again relieved to find it locked. Pulling the key I was given I put it into the lock and turned it hearing the click to signal that I could now enter. I could feel Koro-Senseis eyes on me and I knew he was watching me but I knew he wasn't going to follow me in. I felt dead inside as I pushed the door open and walked inside. I slipped my shoes off by the door and before stepping into the hallway and starred into the blackness. I heard my phone go off and was not surprised to hear Karasuma-senseis ringtone going off. I didn't bother with looking at it and began walking again. My heart was pounding against my chest the closer I got to the living room. I had to plant my hand against the wall as my head had started to get dizzy. I could feel the same nervous feeling from before when I had discovered the gruesome sight. I finally reached the opening of the living room and stood in the same exact spot from before, counting down the seconds of how long I was standing there. Closing my eyes I made the turn into the room and walked a couple steps before opening my eyes. I knew deep down that the room had been cleaned up and that the house was emptied, but with the traumatic experience I had gone through my brain didn't think that. Images spun around me, so I couldn't help when my world went black and I felt the whoosh of air spin around me as I felt myself falling. I never felt the impact.

 

During my black out I felt nothing, I heard nothing and I saw nothing. So I wasn't shocked when I woke up back in my room at the hotel I was staying at, Jelavich-Sensei was sitting on the edge of the bed placing a wet rag onto my forehead as my focus finally straightened out. She gave me a small smile and just sat there watching me. I didn't know how to respond. I expected her to be angry like I knew Karasuma-sensei was going to be. Looking around I saw that the room was still dark, but that was probably because the drapes were pulled closed.

 

“How long have you been planning on sneaking out to go to your home?” She finally asked her smile vanishing.

 

“For a couple days now. I was going to come back after I faced my monsters, didn't expect Koro-Sensei to know what I was thinking. I also didn't expect myself to pass out, I wasn't able to face those monsters.” I whispered just starring up at the ceiling now.

 

“Which is entirely normal Nagisa-Kun. No one expects you be back to complete normal after only a week. Nagisa, these things take time.” She explained placing her hand onto my arm. Suddenly I heard voices in the other room, they were hushed and whispery but I could the words being spoken were heated.

 

“How much trouble am I in?” I then asked and Jelavich then helped me sit up after taking the washcloth from my forehead.

 

“You gave Karasuma a scare Nagisa, he didn't know what to think when Koro-Sensei was suddenly in the hotel living room carrying your unconscious form. We thought something very bad happened. We know you will be needing your space at times, you just have to tell us and we'd let you go wherever. Only thing we'd ask is you carry a panic button with you.” She explained drawing one of her knees up and wrapping her arms around it.

 

“Gomen na Sai.” I whispered now seeing how stupid my actions were. All I needed to do was talk to someone.

 

“Come on, you're probably hungry.” She said holding her hand out, and I smiled not thinking twice when I took hold of her hand. We walked out into the living area to see Karasuma-Sensei starring evilly at man in a dark suit wearing black lensed sunglasses. Even Koro-Sensei was starring at the man with a hard look. Jelavich gasped and pushed me to completely behind her. Out of reaction I latched onto her shirt and buried my face into her back before hesitantly starring out at the scene.

 

“What the hell do you want?! I didn't know you were here.” Jelavich sneered Keeping on arm stretched out in a way to keep me blocked and to keep me behind her. Karasuma was now looking at us with a look of concern, his eyes going back and forth between us and the main.

 

“I have come here to collect the boy. It is time that we have decided to activate him.” The man explained slowly and coolly. His voice was deep like the principal of my school. It sent instant shivers up my spine and I could help but hide my face again.

 

“Leave the boy alone Kurai! He's not mentally stable to be going through any kind of training.” Kurasma shouted pointing a finger at the man.

 

“Who said he was going through any kind of training? He already has the training he will need. He just doesn't have all the memories unlocked yet. With a simple word I can turn this boy into a killing machine!” I could hear the smirk in the mans voice.

 

“And what happens when he comes out of the trance? Are you prepared for the damage that will be put onto the boys mind?” I heard Koro-Sensei's voice, it was in that dangerous tone of his. At that moment forward I knew now that this was a serious situation.

 

“Shall we test it then?” The man named Kurai asked and I felt Jelvich stiffen.

 

“Don't! He's just a boy!” She screamed.

 

“Shiota Nagisa....” The man began to say and I heard Karasuma shout at him to stop, I felt Jelavich-Sensei begin to turn in hopes to cover my ear. Koro-Sensei had already beaten her to it, but I could still hear everything around me as Karasuma was shouting curses at the man.

 

“Tebanasu.” And then everything went black.

* * *

 

 

_ **Karasuma POV:** _

 

I watched as Nagisa's arms went limp and fell to his sides, Irina had dropped to her knees taking a hold of his hands screaming out his name. But he wasn't responding. His expression and eyes were completely void of anything. Clenching my teeth and tightly fisting my hands I turned sharply to stare Kurai down.

 

“Revert him back you fucking bastard!” I yelled but the mans smirk only seemed to grow.

 

“Now let's see if you will still be calling him normal. Then again let's see if you all will survive.” The man chuckled and my eyes widened, Nagisa was smart and always carries his Anti-Me weapon and a real knife with him.

 

“ _ Irina move! _ ” I yelled and thank Kami for Koro-Senseis speed or Irina would be dead right now. In just a moments notice a silver glimmer shone brightly across the spot where Irina was just now kneeling. But thankfully Koro-Sensei had grabbed her and was now standing by me. Nagisa had the knife in his hand holding it like any pro would. 

 

“This is bad.” I muttered, none of us were going to want to hurt him. Nagisa had no clue as to what he was doing.

 

“Release him damn it!” Irina screamed storming over to Kurai and began pounding onto his chest, the man simply grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her away.

 

“Calm down you bitch. I am only showing you how different he is from other people. He is the product of the Ministry. The boy was part of a program, the only child left. We were seeing if we could breed a perfect assassin from a young age. Out of the 15 subjects we had obtained, Nagisa is the only child to not revert into a state of insanity. So once he hit a certain age we hypnotized him into not remembering his training.” Kurai began to explain, I looked over to Nagisa to see him just standing there starring blankly at us.

 

“He was placed into a fake family to be looked after until he was old enough to resume his training. It was also to see if he had any mental problems from the training. But as the years went by, he showed no issues. It wasn't until we created the mission for Koro-Sensei here to be killed. The boys training began to leak out as you have all witnessed before. And now we have the issue of someone knowing about Nagisa and what he is capable of and they want him. And if they can't have Nagisa they will kill him.” He continued then sighed.

 

“Otoshimasu.” He ordered and we heard the knife that was in Nagisa's hand fall to the floor.

 

“Shizukesa.” Kurai ordered once more and suddenly Nagisa's eyes came back to life and he began to look to all of us in confusion. But the moment he saw the knife on the floor we could all see the realization flash through his eyes.

 

“Nagisa it's okay, calm down.” I said raising my hands up in defense and began walking towards him, Nagisa just looked at me with fear filled wide eyes fear darting into his room and slamming the door shut. All of this was just fucked up and it pissed me off. Turning on Kurai, I threw a punch towards him, but it never connected with his face. Koro-Sensei had caught my wrist.

 

“Now you know how to control the boy, one worded commands is how you do it. But only two fully control the hypnosis on his mind. Tebanasu means release and it will temporarily drop the hypnosis, but it keeps him under someones control. A mindless soldier. After that you can give him one worded commands, the hypnosis isn't perfect and sometimes he can and will attack on his own. Most of the time only when someone is directly in front of him. To put the hypnosis back into place say Shizukesa which means stillness. But never say Shoko Jotai, it means lull, once those words are uttered directly to him the hypnosis will completely vanish and he will revert back to the perfect assassin. He will be able to control his own actions and decide on his own. When he's in that state he has no heart over anything he decides, he feels nothing when he kills. No matter if the person was a friend or not. So be careful.” Kurai quietly explained then took his leave. I was left into so much shock. I knew Nagisa was different, but never did I expect him to be this different.

 

“So that is why that one monster referred Nagisa to be a monster like me.” Koro-Sensei spoke up finally releasing my wrist. Turning to Nagisa's door I could hear the muffled sounds of sobs coming from the room. The boy was scared again and he just realized he nearly killed someone. Taking a silent deep breath I made my way into the room.

* * *

 

_ **Nagisa's POV:** _

 

The moment I had entered my room, I found the emptiest corner and crawled into a sitting position into it. I firmly placed my hands over my ears to block out any words that could possibly throw me into a killing spree. I don't know who but it was obvious that I had almost killed someone and it scared me. I just wanted to hide away, I just wanted to disappear. I could help it when I heard my own sobs pushing their way out of my mouth. I didn't want to be monster, I didn't want to be someone that other people feared. I wanted to be that person who helped people. I jumped and swung my fist whenever I felt someones hand firmly place onto my shoulder. My fist was easily caught and I saw that it was Karasuma-Sensei.

 

“Ka-Karasuma-Sensei!” I couldn't help when I cried out letting my emotions free. The man pulled me forward and wrapped his arms around me and let me cry.

 

“Everything is going to be okay Nagisa. I won't let anyone take control of you especially now that I know the words that can control you. I will never let anyone hurt you and I won't let you hurt anyone.” He reassured me, I felt his chin rest onto the top of my head.

 

“But what if neither you, Jelvich-Sensei or Koro-Sensei are around? What if when that happens I hurt someone I care for?! I don't want to be a monster!” I cried out clutching onto his shirt as tight as I could.

 

“You are not nor have you ever been a monster Nagisa. We will figure something out.” He said reassured me and after that everything was just silent. When I was finally left alone, I sat on my bed in the dark starring at the wall. All that happened today changed everything that I ever thought. My life was never how I had imagined it. All the childhood memories I had were just lies, they weren't real. My parents not only were fake but they never cared about me, they were just ensuring that whatever was placed on my mind never got lifted. That's why they never looked at me, that was why I was always treated like an outcast. The thoughts running through my head just mad me angrier and angrier and I want to make someone pay. I no longer cared about going after the ones who killed my parents. They were still a target but now so was the Ministry of defense. I jumped when my phone went off.

 

' _ Hey heard some shit went down at the hotel room. Was checking up on you, if you need me just call. _ ' I smiled at the words that were sent to me by Karma and my thoughts calmed down.

 

' _ 20minutes hotel lobby? _ ' I sent back smiling at the screen.

 

' _ Make it in 5minutes baka. _ ' Came his reply and I jumped from the bed and changed out of the clothes I was still wearing. I changed into a pair of jeans and one of my white tank tops then slipped on a black button up over shirt keeping it open. Poking my head out the door I saw everyone sitting on the couch, the TV was on but no one was watching.

 

“I'm going to meet Karma in the lobby.” I spoke up after fully walking out, all three of them jumped and looked at me. I watched as their faces relaxed.

 

“Go on, I'll send you a text when Irina is finished cooking lunch. Make sure Karma joins us.” Karasuma answered and I nodded my head before running out of the hotel room. Once again I didn't take the elevator and just flew into the stairwell and down the stairs. I was surprised when I saw Karma already there leaning against a marble pillar his hands stuffed into his blue jeans one foot placed onto the pillar. His head was leaned back and he was starring up at the ceiling. The door to the outside was opened and the wind was blowing his black button up shirt. I felt my heart skip a beat and I suddenly felt nervous running over to him. It was like that time when I grabbed his hand after I was found and was taken back to school. Taking a deep breath I ran over to him he looked over as I reached him and saw how worried he was.

 

“Karasuma told me what happened today, so don't get mad. He just wants to help, he's probably already told everyone in class. I wanted to come though and make sure that your thoughts weren't going wild again.” Karma explained stepping away from the pillar and turned to completely face me. Everything Karam did confused me and I just wanted to know.

 

“Karma-Kun, why do you worry and care about me so much?” I asked finally looking up at him with confused eyes. I watched as he softly smiled at me, his hand reached out and he lightly cupped my cheek.

 

“Why do you think baka? It's because I love you and I want to be by you so I can always protect you.” He answered and I felt my own smile make its way across my face.

 

“Arigatou Karma-Kun. Koishiteru.” I whispered before stepping forward and wrapping my arms around him. I felt safe when he wrapped his arms around me.

 

“Koishiteru Nagisa....Koishiteru.” He whispered calmly holding me tightly to him.

 

With Karma I felt like I didn't have to worry about anything.

* * *

 

 

**Where there it is, chapter fucking 2! It took me a few weeks to completely finish this and it sucks! Well anywho now that I am more settled in with my job I can now schedule times to type my fanfics and get chapters posted, so just bear with me for now I will start getting back into the swing of things again.**

 


End file.
